Naruko: The Kyuubi
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: One day, the Kyuubi escapes from Naruto and decides to help him! What could this possible mean for our hero? Is the Kyuubi just buying time before she attacks again? Rated M for possible implied sex, excessive swearing, and blood and gore. Read and Review


It was the day, the day Kakashi-sensei had gone to the bridge with Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke, fully expecting an attack from Zabuza, a missing-nin. Of course, on this day, Naruto was in bed because of Chakra Exhaustion while his team could be dying. Grumbling to himself about things like stupid chakra levels, he thought up a plan; useless maybe, but still a plan. He rose his hands and made the necessary hand-seals for Kage-Bunshin, making only two in the process.

Inside his head:

"**Damn seal! Break, your weakened because of the brat! BREAK... Oh?" **The Kyuubi stopped in its attempts of destroying the seal that held him within Naruto. The boy was making shadow clones, only two... that in itself was unusual, the brat usually spammed them. Quickly formulating a plan, the Kyuubi smirked; this time, it was going to be free. It slammed against the age once again, slipping a tiny bit of its chakra through before the seal re-enforced itself once more.

"**Heh, only a bit... but when the boy creates them... I'll be able to..." **It stopped in its explanation of its genius plan to absolutely no one. The boy had almost finished. Laughing to itself, the Kyuubi executed its plan.

In the real world:

"Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled weakly, causing two puffs of smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared, it held a very strange sight... Instead of two normal shadow clones, he saw one normal, and one not... One of the clones was smirking in an evil manner, but what was really weird about it was... it was a girl, with fox ears and a tail.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, looking at the fox girl clone thing.

The girl almost laughed out loud as she looked around, finding herself in the boys room. She looked at said boy when he asked who she was. Smirking, she flared killing intent.

"**Hello my prison, nice day isn't it?" **She said, watching the boys reaction.

"Your... prison?" His eyes widened to there limit as he remembered what Mizuki had said.

_'You ever wonder why everyone hates you so much? I'll tell you... it's because you have the kyuubi sealed inside of you!'_

"That means... y-your... the..."

"**Kyuubi, yes yes, cut it out with the drama, I'm still sealed to you, if you die I die. You know the works. Although now I get to roam free instead of being in that horrid cage. I swear to god Minato..." **The Kyuubi growled.

"Oh, because anyone would want you roaming free, your just gonna start killing everyone now!" Naruto yelled, who had recovered from chakra exhaustion when the Kyuubi had gotten out.

"**Oh please boy, if I was gonna kill anyone, would this house still be here? No, it wouldn't be. I haven't been out in so long, I just want to explore, and yes that means if I have to... _I'll help you, _but dont expect me to like it. Anyways..." **The Kyuubi stopped when she felt someones chakra flare. She began to expand her chakra, seeing a fight on a bridge going bad, well bad in the boys case.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, also feeling the chakra flare.

"**Boy... I think you might wanna go help your team, its going badly for them, and... Oi, shut up Minato. I'm out, it doesn't help matters to complain. You to Kushina." **Kyuubi warned before quickly following the brat as he blasted towards the bridge.

Said bridge:

Sakura screamed when Sasuke fell to the fake hunter-nin, she rushed over to him only to stop when she felt something... something evil heading her way, oh and Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei" She warned the man that was obscured by the mist Zabuza had conjured.

"I know Sakura" The slightly worried man replied.

_'That chakra following Naruto. Who or what is it?' _He thought before continuing his fight with Zabuza.

"Tad ah! I'm here, with a little extra help from... er, Naruko!" Yelled the familiar voice of Naruto as he sped in to the battle, followed by a girl in clothes similar to Naruto's, that had fox ears and a tail.

"**Like the name, lacks originality though. Oh yeah, I mean... Hello, I am your friendly ninja with no headband, I will be assisting you in your, uh... battle with that man who is so cleverly using that mist technique. I know where you are. You to silver haired man, stop your battle, I wanna fight the mist guy now." **Naruko said, jumping into the mist and dragging Kakashi out, who was then followed closely by Zabuza.

"Huh, who are you 'friendly' ninja with no headband that looks like a female Naruto" Kakashi stated bluntly while trying to struggle out of Naruko's grasp.

"**Hahaha! That's hilarious, you think I'm one of the brats clones using a transformation jutsu! Ha! If I was the brat's clone, you wouldn't be in my grasp right now. Hes to weak." **She laughed, before being reminded that there was a missing-nin when a kunai grazed her shoulder. She looked at it before it immediately healed up.

"How the..." Zabuza managed to mutter before being kicked by the girl. The kick dislocated his arm, as believable as that sounds. He looked around in confusion, before seeing Haku about to strike the fatal blow on the Sasuke guy. "Haku! Get over here now, we have a problem!"

Haku instantly ran over to Zabuza, instantly noticing his dislocated arm and setting out to heal it. "Haku, stop. We have bigger problems then injuries right now. This girl over here" He pointed to Naruko. "I need you to take out this girl while I continue my battle with the copy ninja." Haku nodded and formed the seals for her mirror technique. Soon enough, the mirrors surrounded Naruko, who had made absolutely no attempt to escape it.

Kakashi was utterly bewildered at the strange girl named Naruko, not only had she dragged him out of the mist with no problems at all, she had dislocated Zabuza's arm with a single kick, gone into Haku's mirror jutsu willingly, and he could could tell she was holding back a lot of power. Dangerous power... No matter, he now had to continue his fight with Zabuza.

Naruto watched from the sidelines beside Sakura, not really being able to do much because there was no one else to fight. Sasuke had been forgotten until he groaned loudly, something about a thing called sharingan. Sakura ran to Sasuke immediately after that and, despite his complaints, dragged him out of the line of fire. He also watched the ice mirrors close around Naruko, wondering what would happen to Haku.

The kyuubi sighed when denied fighting the stronger opponent, but quickly got ready to fight the ice girl. **"Bah, Ice Release, figures my first fight would be against this tiresome bloodline." **Naruko stated as soon as the mirrors surrounded her. Haku appeared in one of the mirrors.

"I will kill you for Zabuza, I can tell you are holding your power back, but you cant match my speed within my jutsu, prepare to die." He said.

The fight began when Haku sent a senbon at Naruko and flew into another one. Naruko dodged with uninterested eyes, before jumping up to the mirror Haku was now about to shoot a senbon out of, and punched it. Haku flew away from the mirror as it shattered instantly.

"**Please little boy, your moves are nothing compared to me, I am the one who killed the fourth hoka- Ow! Dammit, fine. I wont tell them as long as you stop yelling." **The kyuubi said.

A senbon lodged itself into Naruko's back.

"**Oh... shit. For the record, I blame you Minaaaaaaa-" **Naruko exclaimed before falling facefirst onto the ground.

"Not as tough as you thought. Zabuza will be pleased that I took care of the girl for him."

Haku suddenly felt something in his back.

"**Hello there, sorry for this... I'm actually not" **Naruko said with a sadistic grin before shoving her hand through the middle of Haku's chest.

"H-how... c-can... you even move... The s-senbon I struck you with... It should have paralysed you..."

"**Before you die, I want you to know something... ever hear of the Kyuubi?" **Naruko asked, smiling widely. Haku nodded weakly as he attempted to sort out the fact that there was a hand through his chest. **"Well... Thats me," **She said before pulling her hand out of Haku's chest, letting him collapse.

Sasuke, who had long since gotten up, widened his eyes. Naruto and Sakura noticed this and turned to him, since he had a spot where you could see through a small gap in the mirrors.

"What happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked wildly, having grown impatient with just waiting.

"That... Haku guy... He just lost his life to that girl..." He stuttered. "The girl... shoved her hand through his chest and killed him." Naruto's eyes widened as well as the mirrors cracked into nothing, revealing a yawning Naruko, and a dead Haku.

"**Boom bitch. Oh hey, I see the Sasuke guy is up. Welcome back to the world of the living, how was temporary death state for you? Good? Good. Naruto, get this senbon out of my back, it hurts like heeeeeeee-" **Naruko said before falling face first again, unconscious. **"_Damn it, I blame you Minato..."_**

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke blinked.

Naruto rolled around on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"Naruto, who the hell is that? Is that one of your transformed clones?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, explaining it was a random ninja that offered to help with Zabuza when he calmed down.

"Hey, Zabuza!" A voice was heard from the edge of the unfinished bridge.

The mist began to disperse, showing Zabuza and Kakashi's fighting coming to an abrupt stop. A short man surrounded by something like fifty bandits, all holding weapons. Zabuza looked at them questioningly, before calling Haku over. When Haku didn't come, he looked behind him to the grotesque sight of Haku's dead body surrounded by a puddle of blood. Zabuza blinked before realizing he was the only one on his little 'team' left.

"What do you want Gato, I thought you were gonna let me kill these guys." Zabuza asked, with a hint of suspicion. Gato smiled his ugly smile.

"Oh please, I just let you do most of the work to tire yourself and the other shinobi down. I know you and a couple genin and a jonin aren't able to hold off this many people if your tired, go get em boys!"

The men laughed loudly before charging at the shocked Zabuza, who just then began to get mad. Mad at the loss of his tool, mad at Gato's betrayal to him, mad at everything. He couldn't use his sword because his swinging arm was dislocated, so he took out a kunai and placed it in his mouth.

"Your betrayal will cost you dearly, Gato." He said as he ran towards the mob. "I will show you a real demon!" Despite having a kunai in his mouth, he managed to speak clearly.

So then it was, that Zabuza ran though the mob, killing most of them with a simple kunai, including Gato. The rest were quickly dispatched by a mob of villagers who showed up to protect their village. Soon after, festivities were held, after completing the bridge of course. The festivities ended without trouble, and our heroes found themselves travelling back to Konoha, with an extra member.

Nightfall had come, and the team and extra member set up camp. Needless to say, many things were about to be discussed. Kakashi sat down with the members of the group and sighed, watching Sakura stroke Naruko's tail. He made a mental note to sign this new shinobi up in Konoha's forces as soon as they got back to said place.

"Everyone, I believe we have some matters to discuss." Kakashi stated.

The group began to listen intently, wondering what could be important.

"I'm wondering about Naruko, who is she, and where did she come from, I believe we should allow Naruko herself to answer these questions Naruto, put your hand down."

Everyone turned their attention to Naruko, who blinked innocently before sighing and muttering something like 'it cant be helped, sorry Minato'. This confused Kakashi, what did this girl have to do with Minato, she wasn't old enough to know him, and there had been no female children of Minato.

"**Well, I suppose I have to tell you, or you'll leave poor defenceless me in the woods. Simply said, I'm the Kyuubi."** She said plainly, swishing her tail away from Sakura's hand.

Kakashi was dumbstruck, how could she be the Kyuubi? The Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto 13 years, it was impossible. "Stop joking around, talking about the Kyuubi is a death punishment."

The girl looked at him without flinching under his gaze, he flared his killing intent to get her to talk. The girl responded by flaring her killing intent, which caused the ninja to stumble backwards.

"**I'm not joking, Naruto was making shadow clones to check up on you guys while suffering from chakra exhaustion, because of his seal weakening from his exhaustion, when he made the clones... I slipped some of my chakra in to his system, and pulled myself into his clone through that chakra." **Seeing the look from Kakashi, she added. **"Its impossible to dispel me, since the clone became a real person when I took over, resulting in me."**

Kakashi sighed, it was going to be HELL to tell Sarutobi the news that not only did the Kyuubi escape, but she was on their side this time. The council is going to have fun with this case, that's for sure.

"Whatever, lets get some sleep. I'll take first watch."

The next day, they continued walking, well, in Naruko's case, sleeping while Naruto carried her. Kakashi eye-smiled, it looked like Konoha was getting a powerful ally. Although it may take a while for everyone to realize that. Hopefully the civilians would know that she could blow up the village within a moments notice if anyone wronged her. Hopefully...

Authors notes:

Interesting start, don't you think?

Gonna be fun to see this through, which I will do.

4 pages, eh? Pretty good for my standards.

Anyways, review please! Constructive Criticism is happily accepted!

See ya.


End file.
